Broken Hearts
by Rika2
Summary: Sakura went back to the past and she meet Syaoran, a rich boy who lives in a big masion with great mistories.Will Syaoran like Sakura? A S+S and E+T fanfic! Please R&R!


****

*Beginning*

Warning! _In this fanfic Sakura had never meet Syaoran until one day…_

He looks up….

Seeing nothing but the clear dark sky.

A lone wolf,

That's what others calls him.

A boy came from a rich family,

Gets everything he wanted, always fells something's missing,

But what?

He had 

What could be missing in his miserable and lonely life?

Perhaps one day he'll meet someone special…

A special person that's like the brightest star in the sky,

A prettiest flower in the blooming garden,

A beautiful butterfly what flied through the roses,

A person that would brighten everything,

Even him…

He looks up again,

Instead of the dark sky, he saw a shooting star,

He closed his eyes and wished,

To meet the special person,

Someday he'll meet the brightest star in the sky.

Then he looked up again and the shooting star was gone…

********************************************************************************************************Sakura Kinomoto, a regular high school girl waked up on a Saturday morning. She yawned and looked outside the window, 

'Is spring again!' she said as she stretched her arms. Sakura just loves the blooming cherry blossoms.

She quickly gets dressed and remembered that she's suppose to meet Tomoyo today. 

Half an hour later Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's house. She ringed the doorbell and Tomoyo opened the door.

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled as she stepped in the house" You said you had something to show me."

"Yep, let's go!" Tomoyo smiled as she grab Sakura's hand and went outside.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura

"Is a surprise."

Soon they arrived at a shop. 

"Is only a clock shop." Sakura said as she entered the shop.

"They got lots neat things inside."

Tomoyo's right, the shop is filled with old clocks, new clocks.

"Oh look this clock!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "Is so kawaii!"

"Uh huh." Sakura agreed as she looked at the teddy bear shaped clock.

"How much is this?" asked Tomoyo to the shop owner.

Then a weird felling hit Sakura, she turns around and saw a old clock behind her. The clock's a grandfather clock, is twice as big as Sakura. Is had writing that Sakura don't under stand at the top and a great big handle that moves back and forth. A wind brushed against Sakura's hair. Sakura looked back and everything's blur.

'What's happening?' thought Sakura 

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo in a far distant voice.

"Tomoyo! Help!" Sakura yelled.

Then everything begin to spin, faster and faster. Until everything turn to black…

Sakura waked up at a small hill.

'Where're my?' wondered Sakura as she rubbed her head.

She looked up and saw the pale gray sky and trees were all around her. Sakura get up to her feet and walked through the dark trees. Is getting colder and colder and the sky is getting darker.

'I better find a place to stay for the night' thought Sakura as she looked around and find a small cave. Then suddenly she heard someone moaning. 

Scared, Sakura jumped back and saw a hand behind the bushes. She walked towards it slowing and to her surprise, a person's laying behind the bushes. The boy had messy brown hair and his eyes were closed tightly, his cloth were all dirty and with blood stings on it.

Sakura hurried to the boy and asked him" Are you hurt?"

The reply was a weak moaning.

"I guess that's yes."

Sakura drag him to the cave with a great difficulty. She tried start a fire but no luck. Sakura find a lake and brought some water to the boy with a big nutshell. 

At night the wind was so cold, Sakura shivered and put her arms around herself, she looked worriedly at the boy laying beside her.

"Do you fell better?" asked Sakura in a small voice.

"Yeah…" replied the boy in a still weak voice.

"So how did you get hurt." 

"A bear attacked me." said the boy shortly. "Is so cold, it would be better if you can start a fire."

"I tried."

"Girls can't do anything…"

"Hey! If I didn't save you, you're probably dead by now."

"Well, I did not ask you to save me."

"Fine." Sakura mumbled

They sit silently in the darkness for hours and finally the sun came up.

Sakura looked at the boys face and couldn't help notice that he's really handsome. ' Good looking people are always like that, so sure of them self…' She thought.

"You think you can walk?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yeah and my name is not 'You'" he said 

"Okay, then what's your name?" Sakura said.

"Syaoran, you?"

"Sakura."

"Your dressed weird."

"Me? Look at you, you're so old fashioned." Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran, Syaoran's wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it and a black pants. " Why are you dressed in all black and white? Did someone died in your family?"

"Someone died in my family? No, I'm suppose to dressed in this way."

"Oh…" Sakura said as she watched Syaoran tried to get up. "Here, let me help."

"No, I can stand up by myself." Syaoran said as he fell to the ground again.

"We're never going to get out of this place if you can't even get up. I'll help you if you want me to…"

"Okay, fine."

With a great difficulty Sakura helped Syaoran up and they start to walk towards the direction to Syaoran's house. It was a tough walk and finally Syaoran fell to the ground.

"Here, have some chocolate…" said Sakura as she handed Syaoran a bar of chocolate that Tomoyo had gave her.

"Thanks." Syaoran garb the chocolate as he starts to eat it. "Umm… Do you want some?"

"No." smiled Sakura.

Soon they start to walk again, hours later they arrived at hill. Sakura looked down the hill and find a great big house.

"We're here." Syaoran said.

"That's your house?" asked Sakura in amazement. The house's much bigger than Tomoyo's. " You must be rich."

They walked down the hill and greeted by a young girl with bug ruby eyes. The girl runs towards them and gave Syaoran a big hug.

"Oh, Syaoran, I'm so glad you're back!" she cried.

"Meiling, stopped!" said Syaoran as he eyed Sakura.

"And who're you?" asked Meiling 

"Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." Sakura said politely.

"Are you okay master Li?" asked another man.

"Yeah and Sakura helped me to get back here."

"Oh thank you miss Kinomoto for saving master Li." bowed the man.

"Um…. No problem." Sakura smiled.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" asked the man.

"Sure, is almost dark." Sakura said ' I'll have to get back home tomorrow then '

********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1 is finished! Please review and I hope you like this fanfic! ^_^ 


End file.
